


Latitanza ad oltranza

by Djibril88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crush, M/M, Sogni erotici, latitanza, promesse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Djibril88
Summary: Quando cerchi un posto dove nasconderti per saltare la lezione e non essere trovato, controlla bene che non ci siano gli insegnanti più sexy del corpo docenti proprio in quel punto.





	Latitanza ad oltranza

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Latitanza ad oltranza  
> Personaggi: Erwin/Eren/Levi  
> Prompt: M3 - 3) Per evitare di essere scoperta ho scelto la latitanza. (Jeanette Winterson, Powerbook)   
> Parole: 1252 totali  
> Note: high school setting. Prof!Erwin, Prof!Levi, Student!Eren.

Non è che voleva proprio saltare la lezione. Semplicemente trovava noioso seguire quel professore, Bossard, e la sua materia altrettanto noiosa. Matematica, pff. Per qualcuno che si sera iscritto a quel liceo per sapere di più sull'Età delle Mura, la matematica e tutte le cose che ne derivavano era completamente inutile.  
Con la scusa di dover andare in bagno, quindi, si era dato alla latitanza per l'edificio scolastico. I bidelli, fortunatamente, non erano in giro sul suo piano e gran parte dei professori stava facendo lezione. Quelli che avevano un'ora libera, erano probabilmente in sala insegnanti o al bar al piano terra. Un piano geniale, quindi, perché avrebbe potuto far passare l'ora senza farsi trovare e senza sorbirsi una lezione esageratamente noiosa. Pensò anche di prendere un po' d'aria all'esterno, anche se il sole invernale non era abbastanza per scaldarlo e per permettergli di stare fuori a lungo. Ma ad Eren Jaeger non importava. Poteva permettersi di farlo, per passare la noia - e per non farsi trovare da nessuno.  
Peccato che quella decisione fu particolarmente sbagliata, senza senso. Ma, soprattutto, fu la sua rovina - per modo di dire.  
Appena mise piede fuori dalla porta anti-incendio, due paia di occhi si puntarono immediatamente su di lui, attraverso il fumo delle loro sigarette.  
«Merda!» sibilò fra i denti, gli occhi spalancati nel vedere due SUOI insegnanti osservarlo e fulminarlo con lo sguardo. Uno, Levi Ackerman, era il suo professore di educazione fisica. Un ex atleta di lotta greco-romana che era in grado di metterti k.o in due nanosecondi. Il secondo era Erwin Smith, professore di Storia, il migliore sulla piazza per quanto riguardava la materia e con un'ampia conoscenza sulla storia delle Mura. Ed entrambi erano il sogno erotico di Eren da quando aveva messo piede in quel liceo, cinque anni prima.  
«Non avrei usato proprio quel termine, Jaeger. Ma sì, sei nella merda.» lo riprese subito Levi, con quella voce monocorde ed al tempo stesso così sensuale. Lo stava guardando come se volesse ucciderlo in quel momento o trascinarlo in classe contro la sua volontà; in entrambi i casi, non doveva sentirsi eccitato per quel motivo.  
«Su, Levi. Probabilmente sta prendendo solo un po' d'aria prima di tornare in aula. Vero, Eren?» Erwin, con la sua voce profonda e calda, era in grado di far scogliere anche il cuore più freddo del mondo. Per la serie, Elsa levati di mezzo, che Erwin Smith di può pure sciogliere il tuo castello di ghiaccio.  
«Uhm... Io... Ecco...» balbettò subito, cercando una via di fuga per riuscire a sfuggire in qualche modo ad una predica, ad una nota. Ad una telefonata ai suoi genitori. Sbiancò al solo pensiero su cosa avrebbe fatto sua madre se avesse saputo che suo figlio saltava le lezioni di matematica e veniva scoperto dai suoi stessi insegnanti. «S-Sì... stavo giusto, ehm... Tornando in classe, sì.» E tentò anche di girarsi verso la porta di emergenza, ma questa si era chiusa alle sue spalle e non era possibile aprirla dall'esterno. A meno che qualcuno non li avesse visti ed aperto per loro.  
Erwin rise alle sue spalle, un suono caldo che poteva far fiorire tutti i fiori del mondo. Levi, invece, si limitò a sbuffare, ma il gesto dava l'impressione di essere più una risata appena accennata. «Siamo sfortunati tutti e tre!» esclamò Erwin, rendendo la situazione piuttosto strana. Più strana di quello che poteva essere trovarsi chiusi fuori dalla scuola, dopo essere stati scoperti dai propri insegnanti, ovvio.  
«Uhm... cosa vuole dire, professore?» domandò Eren con la confusione scritta sul suo viso. Inclinò il capo di lato, osservando entrambi gli uomini. Levi aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo ed Erwin sorrideva ancora, divertito dalla situazione.  
«Vedi, volevamo fare una pausa e siamo rimasti chiusi fuori.» affermò con voce allegra, troppo allegra per qualcuno che è rimasto chiuso fuori dalla scuola, al freddo e senza fare il giro dall'ingresso principale. Nessuno avrebbe avuto da ridire qualcosa su un professore.  
«Non ci crede nemmeno lui, per quanto sia tocco la maggior parte delle volte.» Levi scosse la testa e sbuffò l'ultima boccata di fumo mentre buttava la sigaretta nel posacenere.  
«Ehi! Io non sono tocco.» esclamò indignato Eren, incrociando le braccia al petto offeso.  
«Sì, sì! E noi non siamo qui fuori perché abbiamo deciso di darci alla latitanza.» disse con nonchalance, agitando la mano davanti al viso come se scacciasse via le parole di Eren.  
«Cosa?» domandò lo studente, guardandoli con la bocca spalancata dalla sorpresa. «Davvero?» chiese incredulo, prima di iniziare a ridacchiare divertito. Forse la risata era leggermente isterica, ma poteva comunque permettersi di ridere nello scoprire che i suoi insegnanti avevano scelto la latitanza, pur di non essere scoperti.  
«Sì.» ammise con un sospiro rassegnato Erwin, scrollando le ampie spalle. - Eren, qui, si morse il labbro per impedirsi di pensare alla sensazione di toccarle e... - «Sai, Eren. Le ore di supplenza sono uno strazio, se non sono con le classi che hai già. Meglio darsi alla fuga.»  
La conferma di Erwin lo lasciò definitivamente senza parole. Forse se lo aspettava da Levi, che non gli aveva mai dato l'impressione di un insegnante che seguiva le regole, ma Erwin Smith era il professore perfetto, il mentore che tutti prendevano da esempio. Quella nuova faccia di lui, scombussolava l'idea che si era fatto di lui in tutti quegli anni. E la cosa lo eccitava troppo.  
«Beh!» disse all'improvviso Erwin, battendo le mani con forza per attirare l'attenzione. «Credo che sia il caso di tornare in classe o in sala insegnanti.» decretò alla fine, chiaramente ottimista del risultato che avrebbe ottenuto.   
Levi lo stava guardando perplesso, osservando poi la porta chiusa e di nuovo Erwin. «E come hai intenzione di fare, genio?»  
«Entrando dall'ingresso principale, ovvio.» gli disse con una semplicità così disarmante che Levi ed Eren si trovarono a guardarsi negli occhi sconvolti, senza sapere cosa dire. «Ed Eren non avrà problemi. Possiamo sempre dire che ci ha visto bloccati fuori, che ci ha aperto la porta, ma è rimasto fuori con noi.»  
«Chi hai ora?» domandò Levi con un sospiro, andando a massaggiarsi l'attaccatura del naso come se stesse per venirgli un mal di testa.  
«Bossard, matematica.» rispose automaticamente, ancora perplesso dagli eventi che si dipanavano di fronte a lui.  
«Bene. Posso rimbrottarlo per bene, allora.» disse Levi con un sospiro, mentre l'espressione assumeva quella di un insegnante che non ce la fa più a difendere la merda dei suoi studenti. Molto da lui, dopo tutto.  
«Perfetto, tutto sistemato, allora.» concluse Erwin, iniziando a scendere le scale. Eren e Levi furono obbligati a seguirlo, chi svogliatamente e chi preoccupato dalle conseguenze. Quando arrivarono alla fine, pronti a dirigersi verso l'ingresso, Erwin si voltò a guardare Eren con un sorriso.  
«A proposito della tua latitanza...» iniziò con voce professionale, mentre si metteva anche gli occhiali da lettura che usava spesso durante la lezione. Eren iniziò a sudare freddo ed il suo volto sbiancò di colpo. «La prossima volta, vieni a cercarci. Sicuramente potremmo sfruttare bene questi momenti di... come si dice, tentativi di non essere scoperti dalle autorità competenti in modi più piacevoli.»  
Se Eren aveva capito bene, e sperava di averlo fatto, Erwin gli aveva proposto di incontrarsi di nuovo, di passare del tempo assieme in modo più piacevole. Il suo cervello andò in tilt quando vide che Levi annuiva al suo fianco. Non seppe cosa dire, annuì semplicemente e si affrettò a seguirli all'ingresso. I prossimi momenti di latitanza sarebbero andati sicuramente meglio di quest'ultimo.


End file.
